Faranese communities
Daana Daana is the capital city of the Faranese empire. It is called an empire by the northerners, even though the towns themselves have tribal chieftains and the Daana has the most powerful one. It is a city of about 50 thousand people. About 20% as of today is the Kretis people, and the rest are faranese. Now forcibly taken by Kretis, and acts as a landing base of operations. The Kretis in Daana are cruel, and the racism in it is strongly felt, as the poor old and sick are being killed and a lot of the able folk are taken to the mainland as slaves. From Daana they are trying to reclaim he entire land, for rumors of high amounts of Chlorophyte and manpower in hopes of defeating their rivals on the mainland and maintaining strength. There is tight control on the streets and the Faranese have no freedom. Beywich It is a small town of about 2 thousand people, mostly faranese. It was one a small fishing village, and is now being rebuilt as a big port for Kretis. It is used to transport slaves and supplies from the deep jungle into the mainland. Karonil A fairly large city, of about 25 thousand people. It has maintained it's freedom from the Kretis, trough help of a myriad of refugees from all over Faran. What was once a simple hill town now acts as a western capital and the centre of resistance. Darawood A medium sized town, of about 10 thousand people. Occupied and Annexed by Kretis. It was a target from the beginning of the invasion as it was believed Darawood housed the mines to Chlorophyte ore. Muambe A small town of about a thousand people, lying on the river Muam. It is mostly avoided by the Kretis, as it has strong connections to the shamanistic magic. Dorant A medium sized town, of around 15 thousand people. Occupied by the Kretis briefly, now overrun by pirates. It was a trading port until the devil invasion. It is home to all who trust only themselves, Faranese or Kretis. rival pirate gangs fight over control over the seas and the slave trade. Liptis' peak A small, isolated town of around a thousand people centered around a monastery. All who live there are ruled by the monks and rarely make contact with other cities. The monastery and the monks make strong connections to fire. Oban A large town housing about 20 thousand people. Called the eastern capital of Faran, now occupied by the Kretis. It is a peaceful town, housing Tabaxi, Kretis and Zedei people. It lives off of trade. The peace in the town during a devil invasion is baffling to other towns. Ashut A tiny town of less than a thousand people, most of the residents are faranese however there are tabaxi living as well. It is the most civilized part of northern Oban, home to the fierce Ashut warriors, known of their legendary hunting. Kando A small port town on the Bay of Kando. It's focused on trade with Zedei and Pollus. Pollus The mysterious island of Pollus houses faranese, zedei and the alien slavic people. The island was previously inhabited by savages until a strange wizard established a town. They trade in the bay with other towns but the reasons and goals of this strange wizard remain unknown. Selipint A medium town, one of the first to be annexed by Kretis. There is general unrest in the city, and the faranese are restless. The situation is not as bad as in Daana, as the Baron is trying to hold some form of peace. Agyen The first town to be struck by the devil invasion. The faranese here were very unlucky, as they were first targeted by Kretis, and then had to flee from the town due to the horde of devil spawn swarming the city, Going near the town is dangerous as many have been reported missing, probably eaten and sunken into the swarm.